Love Game
by Chaoz Fantasy
Summary: De player heeft lang genoeg zijn spel gespeelt. Tijd voor een groep vriendinnen hun vriendin op te vrolijke en vooral om Hiroto een lesje te leren. Maar het plan moet goed gaan, want anders... (7 Hoofdstukken, 8 inc. Prologue)
1. Klassen

**Alle klassen met de IE Chara's erin**

* * *

**Klas A:**

- Afuro "Aphrodi" Terumi  
- Midorikawa Ryuuiji  
- Raimon Natsumi  
- Kidou Yuuto  
- Touko Zaizen  
- Ichinose Kazuya  
- Utsunomiya Toramaru  
- Sakuma Jirou  
- Fudou Akio  
- Dylan Keith  
- Miura "Diam" Hiromu  
- Tsumujino "Blow" Touji  
- Atsuishi "Heat" Shigeto  
- Yagami "Ulvida" Reina

**Klas B:**

- Hiroto "Gran" Kiyama  
- Gouenji Shuuya  
- Fubuki Shirou  
- Kazemaru Ichirouta  
- Someoka Ryugo  
- Matsuno "Max" Kusuke  
- Handa Shinischi  
- Kudou "Fuyuppe" Fuyuka  
- Kogure Yuuya  
- Tsunami Jousuke  
- Hijikata Raiden  
- Mark Kruger  
- Kakeru Megane  
- Kurione "Rhionne" Yuki  
- Kui "Quill" Ruru

**Klas D:**

- Suzuno "Gazel" Fuusuke  
- Nagumo "Burn" Haruya  
- Endou Mamoru  
- Kabeyama Heigorou  
- Aki Kino  
- Otonashi Haruna  
- Domon Asuka  
- Rika Urabe  
- Tachimukai Yuki  
- Saginuma "Desarm" Osamu  
- Tobitaka Seiya  
- Fidio Aldena  
- Rococo Urupa  
- Touchi "IQ" Shuuji  
- Touchi "IC" Ai  
- Netsuha "Nepper" Natsuhiko  
- Kii "Keeve" Fumiko


	2. Prologue

_They say love isn't a Game, They Say it's a feeling  
But if love isn't a Game...  
Why are there so many players?  
Why are there so many girls crying at night cause their hart is broken?  
People say 'I love you' when they don't mean it.  
If love is really a feeling why is everybody fooling around? _

* * *

_'Ssst, stil maar hij is het niet waard,' fluisterde ik troostend.  
Ik wiegde haar heen en weer en wachtte tot ze helemaal gekalmeerd was.  
'D-dat i-is h-het hem juist!' riep ze hysterisch door haar tranen heen.  
Het deed me pijn haar zo te zien. En dat allemaal door een jongen!  
'H-hij i-is het wel waard!' zei ze dit keer wat zachter.  
Heel even stopte ze met huilen , maar na een paar seconde barstte ze weer in tranen uit.  
'Oke, nu is het genoeg!' zei ik na een tijdje toen ze nog steeds aan het huilen was.  
Ik veegde de tranen uit haar gezicht en keek haar doordringend aan.  
'Je bent een super mooi, lief en cool meisje,' sprak ik luid, 'Je bent verdomme mijn best friend forever!'  
'Jou kapot en gebroken zien is het ergste dat er voor mij bestaat! Hij is het niet waard verdomme! Hij is elke traan die uit jouw ooghoek komt niet waard! Het is genoeg geweest. Ik persoonlijk zal er voor zorgen dat hij nooit meer, en ik meen het als ik zeg nooit meer! Hij zal nooit meer een meisje pijn doen. Dat heeft hij al vaak genoeg gedaan. Ik zal hem laten voelen wat elk meisje die hij heeft gedumpt of bedrogen heeft gevoeld.' sprak ik vol zelfvertrouwen .  
Ongelovig keek ze me aan 'Hoe dan?'  
Ik grijnsde 'Door hem te verslaan in zijn eigen ''spel'' snap je?'  
Vragend keek ze me aan maar ik schonk er dit keer geen aandacht aan.  
'Let's play a freaking Love Game' zei ik meer tegen mezelf dan tegen haar..._

* * *

**Mwhahaha!  
We gaan de jongens een lesje leren!  
Hiroto is de playboy hier.  
Hoe is het?**


	3. Chapter 1

**Mijn naam? Cynder Amedi. **

"CYYYYYNNNDEEERRRR! WEET JE WEL HOE LAAT HET IS?"  
Reina's stem klonk schor en zacht, maar net hard genoeg om mij wakker te schreeuwen.  
Waarschijnlijk stond ze onder de trap en was ze al helemaal klaar voor vandaag. Klaar voor school..  
Yey... Hoe bedoel je Sarcasme?  
"Cynder, verdomme word wakker jij rot-"  
- "Oké, oké! Rustig Rei ik sta al op oké?!' schreeuwde ik terug.  
Ik opende langzaam mijn ogen een keek naar de wekker.  
Ik had nog precies een uur om me helemaal klaar te maken en daarna nog een half uur om naar school te gaan.  
"Verdomme Reina! Ik heb nog een heel uur de tijd!' snauw ik boven aan de trap.  
Ja, ik was eens zo slim geweest om naar de trap toe te lopen zodat mijn geschreeuw wat meer effect zou hebben.  
Hmpff.. Als mijn gedachtes hardop zouden zijn zouden mensen waarschijnlijk denken dat ik gek ben, wat stiekem ergens ook wel zo is...  
Maar hey, daar praten we vandaag niet over.  
Reina verscheen onder aan de trap en keek me glimlachend aan. "Weet ik," zei ze nog steeds lachend.  
"Maar het is onze ''eerste schooldag'' dus als we slim zijn komen we vandaag op tijd en dan doen we morgen weer zoals we het altijd doen snap je?" ze gaf me een knipoog en verdween toen weer richting de keuken - nam ik aan.  
Oh, wat heb ik een hekel aan school op dit moment.  
Het is omdat ik vorig jaar te vaak te laat ben gekomen dat ik dit nu doe anders dan...  
ARGH! Langzaam liep ik terug naar mijn slaapkamer richting mijn kledingkast.  
De o zó bekende vraag kwam weer naar boven, _wat doen we vandaag aan?_  
Na een tijdje besluit ik een jurkje met een zalme, laagjes bovenkant en een zwart met gouden riem om mijn middel met een zwarte onderkantje maar aan te doen.  
Mijn make-up houd ik neutraal want veel zin heb ik er niet echt in.  
Mijn haar geef ik wat extra veel volume zodat mijn krullen er extra verzorgt uitziet en als laatst, plaatste ik een zwarte strik in mijn haar.  
"Cynder, wil je nog ontbijt of niet?" zei de stem van Reina.  
Ik zuchtte een; "Kom al!" en sprintte toen de trap af.  
"Rei, weet je wat voor dag het vandaag is?' mompelde ik met mijn mond vol bacon.  
Ja ik houd van bacon op de vroege morgen, ik moet dus zo weer opnieuw 5 of 10 minuten voor de spiegel staan om me tanden te poetsen en me lippen bij te stiften. Jaaa, ik hoor je hardop denken, _'wat een ijdeltuit' _maar weetje? I don't care!  
Reina stopte meteen met wat ze bezig was en draaide me om. Die blik in haar ogen had ik nog nooit gezien, ik kreeg er de rillingen van.  
"Ja Cyn, ik weet wat voor dag het is vandaag," antwoordde ze. Har stem was gevoelloos, geen haat geen pijn geen verdriet niks.  
Helemaal niks.  
"Vandaag is de dag dat hij spijt zal krijgen van zijn keuzes. Vandaag is de dag dat Karma zijn werk begint..."  
Ik grinnikte.  
_Thank You Karma and help me playing the game_.

* * *

**Reina is Ulvida.  
Waarom? Nou, ik dacht dat veel Hiroto x Ulvida deden.  
Ook is het zo dat hij een player is enzo dus ja...  
Iemand geïntresseert om te helpen met the game?  
Stuk of 6 OC's ofzo...  
**

...

**Naam: **(Spreekt voor zich XD)  
**Leeftijd:**  
**Geslacht:**  
**Uiterlijk:** (Haar, ogen, kleding etc.)  
**Likes:**  
**Dislikes:**  
**Familie:** (HET GEZIN)  
**BFF('s):**  
**Klas:** (A, B of D)  
**Crush:** **{ Hiroto is the playboy, dus duidelijk dat die no no is }  
| Suzuno ~ Cynder |  
* Reina komt met Saginuma ***


	4. Chapter 2

**Up-date!**

* * *

"Hij kijkt de hele tijd naar ons," fluisterde Sakura Mitsuki zachtjes.  
We zaten bij geschiedenis, één van de leukste vakken ooit... Not...  
"Laat hem lekker kijken," mompel ik net iets te hard waardoor de hele klas ons nu aanstaarde als zombies die al weken lang geen hersenen gegeten hadden. Oké, vage vergelijking maar zo keken ze echt!  
"Kunnen jullie het zien?" zei ik met een geforceerde glimlach en ik verdiepte me weer in het tijdschrift dat op mijn tafeltje lag.  
Ik las een artikel genaamd_ 'Nicki Minaj in Real life' _best wel interessant als je het aan mij vraagt maar oké, zij is ook maar een mens.  
"Weet Mevrouw Amedi misschien het antwoord op mijn vraag?"  
Geschrokken keek ik op, de hele klas inclusief onze leraar keek me nu afwachtend aan.  
Ik las snel alles wat er op het bord stond en kwam er toen achter dat ik er niks van snapte.  
"Sorry meneer, maar wat was uw vraag ook al weer?" mompel ik zo beleefd mogelijk.  
"Dat dacht ik al, let de volgende keer beter op wil je?" antwoordde hij bot terug.  
Ik keek hem arrogant aan, wat een kwal!  
"Het spijt me dat niet iedereen van geschiedenis houd net als jou, kwal," mompel ik weer hard op.  
Volgens mij te hard want met een ruk draaide hij om. Woedend liep hij op me af, Reina keek me lachend aan en vormde met haar lippen de zin 'Nu word het leuk'. Ik vuurde haar een duivelse blik toe en keek toen naar de leraar die inmiddels voor mijn tafel stond.  
"Wat zei jij daar mevrouw?" snauwde hij in mijn gezicht.  
Ik zweer je deze man kon wel heel wat pepermuntjes gebruiken ik wed dat hij niet getrouwd is vanwege zijn slechte adem geur.  
"Ik zei niks meneer," zei ik zo lief mogelijk en ik knipperde een paar keer met mijn ogen zoals een schattig meisje zou doen als ze haar moeder smeekte voor een snoepje. "Goh mevrouw denkt slim te zijn of niet soms? Net je ouders toen zij op deze school zaten. Ik weet nog wel hoe irritany die lui waren."  
- 'Ik ZEI het SPIJT ME dat NIET IEDEREEN van GESCHIEDENIS houd net als JOUW.'  
Woedend stond ik op. Hoe durft deze man over mijn ouder te beginnen?!  
"Ik weet zeker dat jouw eigen ouders spijt hebben dat ze ooit sex met elkaar gehad hebben en dat er zo'n slecht, lelijk en vooral STINKEND mens het resultaat is van hun daden! Ik weet zeker dat jouw ouders spijt hebben dat ze het zonder condoom deden,"snauw ik in zijn gezicht. Hij werd langzaam lijk bleek maar daarna al gauw vuur rood.  
"MIJN LOKAAL UIT NU METEEN JONGE DAME!' schreeuwde hij terug.  
Ik haalde mijn schouder op. "Geen probleem. Het is toch niet dat ik hier iets zou leren of zo."  
Ik pakte mijn tas op en liep naar Reina toe. "Ga je mee?"  
Sophia keek me lachend aan en knikte. Ook zij pakte haar tas op en samen liepen we het lokaal uit.

We zaten inmiddels al eeuwen in de kantine die langzaam vol liep, het was dus eindelijk pauze.  
Verschillende kinderen van mijn klas kwamen te voorschijn en ze keken me lachend aan sommige liepen speciaal naar me toe om te zeggen dat ik Meneer Benson echt een lesje had geleerd. _Genialiteit _  
Langzaam begon ik aan mijn broodje gezond terwijl ik luisterde naar de zomerse verhalen van de kinderen die bij mij aan tafel zaten.  
Plotseling was het stil en keek iedereen mij met grote ogen aan.  
Ik keek vragend naar Reina maar die keek gevoelloos voor haar uit.  
_Hij was hier anders zou ze nooit zo kijken_. Hij stond achter me dat weet ik honderd procent zeker.  
Langzaam draaide ik me om en inderdaad, daar stond de jongen die nog lang niet wist wat er de aankomende maanden gebeuren zou.  
_Wacht maar af..._

* * *

Hiroto Kiyama.  
De grootste player ever. Nou ja, die ik ken...  
Reina zat maar een beetje suffig op haar stoel.  
Mitsuki werd alleen maar nerveuzer doordat hij telkens naar ons keek.  
"Doe eens even rustig!" siste ik.  
Ik keek om, Hiroto praatte met een paar twee jongens uit klas D, Suzuno en Nagumo.  
Suzuno keek me aan en grijnsde._  
_Ik glimlachte lief naar hem en knipoogde, hij draaide zich snel weg met zijn rode hoofd.  
Ik draaide me naar de meiden om. "The game starts," glimlachte ik.  
Yichi Akuro schudde haar hoofd, haar zwarte haren heen en weer dansend.  
"We zijn wel gestoord om 'ja' tegen haar te zeggen, hé?" mompelde ze.  
Miyano Kaoru, een meisje met donkerblauw haar lachte. Mitsuki haalde haar schouders op waardoor haar lichtbruine, steile haar met blonde highlights erin, dat tot iets boven haar heup reikt over haar schouders viel. Ze deed het strikje in haar haar weer goed en keek me toen aan.  
Ik grinnikte. "Beter dat we later zeggen 'Hebben we dat echt gedaan?' dan 'Ik wou dat ik dat had gedaan', toch?"  
Daarmee was iedereen het eens. Zelfs het lievelingetje Midori Neki met haar mooie licht rode haren.  
Chiara Shallyah haalde haar handen door haar schouder-lengte, krullende bruine haren. "Weer zo'n idee van Cynnie hoor..."  
Ik trok een pruillip. "Hoe gemeen!"  
"Ah~ Arme Cyn. Shallyah foei!" zei Kaoru lachend.  
Neki trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Gouenji komt deze kant op."  
Mitsuki en Akuro grijnsde terwijl Shallyah ze een blik van 'hou je kop' gaf.  
Ik grinnikte. Niet vond ze Gouenji leuk. Ze vond Netsuha, Atsuishi en Suzuno ook leuk.  
Niet dat ze mijn lieve ijs vriend krijgt, never!  
"Yo girls," zei Gouenji. "Wat mot ge?" vroeg Yuki terwijl ze een hap nam van haar broodje.  
Ik staarde haar aan. _Waarom moest ze nou weer het laaste frikandelbroodje nemen?_  
Yuki realiseerde dat ik naar der keek en gaf me een stukje.  
"Yeah! Thankies," zei ik en propte het naar binnen.  
Gouenji keek even naar ons en schudde toen zijn hoofd. "Heeft één van jullie 2 euro?"  
"Ikke," zei Mitsuki, "Maar dat krijg je nie."  
"Nope, dankzij dit broodje niet meer," zei Yuki.  
"Kijk me niet aan, ik heb nooit geld mee!" zei Reina wat me liet zuchtte.  
"Ja, je steelt altijd van mij." "Heb je wat aan 80 cent?" lachte Neki.  
"Als ik iemand vind met 1 euro 20 wel. Geef je morgen terug," zei Gouenji.  
"Hé! Met rente he vuile slet!" grapte Reina.  
Typisch haar om 'slet' tegen vrienden te zeggen - niet dat ze vrienden was met Goeunji ofzo...  
"Je liefje is niet erg rijk Chia," zei Mitsuki glimlachend.  
"In de naam van Allah, hou je kop!" zei ze terug.  
Ik sloeg haar zachtjes. "Geen 'Allah' meer anders krijg ik een euro van je, remember?"  
Ze gromde. "Oké, oké. Maar dan moeten ze me niet irriteren."  
"Hoezo zouden we je pesten?" vroeg Neki.  
"Jij niet nee, maar wij wel~" zei Akuro met een grijns.  
"Zeg, wie heeft AK gemaakt?" vroeg Ruru plotseling. Iedereen staarde haar aan.  
"Wat moesten jullie maken B-tje?" vroeg de plotseling actieve Ai.  
"Paragraaf 6." "Oh, die heb ik wel."  
Ik zuchtte. En ik maak het niet, maar tut hola aliens wel?  
Reina viel net niet flauw toen Hiroto langsliep met iemand anders.  
Ik keek op en zag dat het 'Keeve' was die met hem liep.  
Keeve, tja ik noem haar nog steeds zo. Ondanks dat ik haar nu natuurlijk Kii Fumiko zou moeten noemen...  
"Geez, moet je zien. Hij heeft nu al een ander..." zei Yuki.  
"Niet voor lang meer~" zei ik.

* * *

**Tada~! Hier is de update!  
Het voelt alsof het HEEL lang geleden is doordat ik normaal er elke dag achter probeer te zitten...  
Maar ja heb veel SO's en toetsen in het vooruitzicht...  
Ach ja, ff reageren op jullie hoor :D  
**

**...**

**{Maria Fuusuke} - Ja idd. haha, crazy Midorika**

**{AyasumiMamera} - Thankies Mamera-kun!**

**{Maria Fuusuke} - Okidoki! Vraagje: Wie houdt er WEL van Natsumi's rijstballen?**

**{XxKenseyXx13} - zo ver ik weet niks vergeten. Bedankt!**

**CRS - JAAAA, ik ben Nederlands! haha, domo arigatou!**

**Shallyah - Okay~!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Ik ben verslaafd aan Japanse liedjes de laatste tijd XD  
Mijn inspiratie komt idd dus ook vaak van liedjes.  
Love Game, Give Me A Reason, Try en dat soort gedoe.  
FF ter informatie;**

**ALLE MEIDEN VAN IE ZELF ZIJN WEERGEVEN BIJ HUN VOORNAAM  
(Yagami Reina - Reina)**

**ALLE JONGENS VAN IE ZIJN WEERGEVEN BIJ HUN ACHTERNAAM  
(Atsuishi Shigeto - Atsuishi)**

* * *

Ik zuchtte een beetje geïrriteerd.  
Hoelang duurt het als jongen zijnde om je om te kleden?  
Ik wachtte tot de ice-boy de kleedkamer uit kwam.  
"Yo Fuusuke," grijnsde ik.  
Hij keek me aan, verrast over het feit dat ik hier bij de jongenskleedkamer stond.  
"Was up Amedi?" vroeg hij.  
"Any change dat je me kan helpen met een plan?"  
"Een plan?" zei hij, een lichte toon van intresse.  
"De meiden en ik gaan Hiroto terugpakken voor zijn daden.

Ja, ik heb misschien dan wel lang, krullend BLOND haar.  
Maar ik ben niet zo dom als ik mezelf voordoe.  
Nee, integendeel. Ik doe zowat niks op school en toch zit ik hier op Havo/Vwo niveau.  
Okay, okay. Waarschijnlijk zou ik dus op Vwo zitten als ik WEL me best deedt.  
Niet dat zoiets me maar iets intresseert XD.  
Wacht, dat is niet het onderwerp, focus!  
Ik heb dus al die meisjes van me en Suzuno voor het plan.  
Wat heb ik nog meer nodig? Oh ja, iemand moet Keeve afleiden...  
Tja, met zoveel meiden... Wie is geschikt?  
IK zuchtte terwijl ik door de lijst van mijn vriendinnen ging.  
Yuki niet echt en Ruru is te schattig en was niet bepaald vriendjes met Hiroto, keeve en Reina.  
Gha... Misschien moet ik 'Keeve' toch maar Fumiko noemen...  
"HALLO! IK PRAAT TEGEN JE!"  
"Huh? Wat?" zei ik en draaide me om.  
"Jezus, mij best als je over Suzuno en jouw dagdroom maar luister ook eens!" zei Reina.  
Suzuno kleurde een donkerrode kleur en verstopte zich achter zijn mobiel.  
Ik rolde mijn ogen. "Any info?""Hoi," werd ik ruig onderschept.  
Tuurlijk, wie zou het anders moeten zijn. De stupid Natsumi ofcourse.  
Ik gromde en schoof dichter naar Akuro."Vermoord me nu het nog kan," fluisterde ik.  
Ze grinnikte. "Oi, oi. Zo erg is ze toch niet?"  
Ik keek haar aan met een blank face. "Haar rijstballen zelf zijn al bitter..."  
Ze lachte, wat natuurlijk weer de aandacht van kaoru trok.  
"Waar hebben jullie twee het over?" zei ze.  
"Nou, wat denk je?" zei ik, me ergerend aan Natsumi.  
"Hmm~ Ik zou het niet weten!" grijnsde ze terwijl ze sarcastisch praatte.  
Shallyah aan de ander kant luisterde geïnteresseerd en Mitsuki staarde wat voor haar uit.  
Nu we het erover hebben, die praat echt niet veel.  
Mitsuki was volgens mij zelfs verlegen bij haar ouders...  
IK staarde haar aan, iets te lang want Akuro was alweer jaloers doordat ze aandacht tekort kreeg.  
"Zenuwelijer, ga rondjes rennen!" zei ik.  
Ze trok een pruillip. "Hoezo gemeen?"  
"Ja, ja. Whatever."

"Moeten we niet eens Hiroto inpakken?" vroeg Shallyah.  
Ik zuchtte. Moest ze dat nou serieus vragen op weg naar Frans?  
Mijn LIEVELINGSVAK in godsnaam. Verpest het leven nou niet!  
Ik haalde gewoon maar m'n schouders op, wat gelach van Reina en Yuki op leverden.  
"Zo, ga je nu wel opletten A?" vroeg Tsumujino.  
Ruru lachte. "Het is Cynder waar we het over hebben."  
Mitsuki nam plaats bij het raam. Ik keek naar haar.  
Zou zij niet geschickt te zijn om Keeve af te leiden door haar karakter?  
Ik keek op het bord.  
_'Welkom klas A bij Frans'_  
Ik zuchtte overdereven. Yey, welkom... Frans...  
Nope, ik vind Frans net zo erg als Geschiedenis...  
Dit word weer een les vol irritatie... Waar had ik mijn tijdschrift...?

"MWHA! Uit!" riep ik.  
Reina, Ruru, Yuki, Kaoru en Ai lachte.  
"Rustig A, morgen weer een dag," zei Shallyah.  
"YES! EN DAN GAAT IE ER SERIEUS AAN!" riep ik.  
Ze staarde me aan. "Dan gaat wie wat?" vroeg Nagumo.  
We lachte. "Niks!"  
Suzuno grinnikte. "Laat die meiden nou maar~"  
Ik knipoogde en hij knipoogde terug. Tja, we hadden iemand van de jongens aan onze kant maarre...  
Die Afuro en Touchi - broer van Ai - waren ander wel een beetje teveel bezig met opletten...  
Ik keek naar Mitsuki en- huh? Waar is die meid op eens?  
"Iemand Mistu gezien?" vroeg Akuro, alsof ze mijn gedachte las - soms dacht ik dat ze het echt kon eigenlijk XD.  
"Waar denk je?" zei Ai en wees naar Mitsuki die bij Midorikawa stond.  
"Aha..."

* * *

**Wow dat noem ik pas kort! Whaha, sorry.  
Ben ik een fast-hyper mood. (vraag me nie wat ik bedoel, weet het zelf niet eens XD)  
Anyway. Ehm... Review?  
**

**_Zuko: hoezo onzeker XD_  
_Natsuiro: Hoezo ben je gemeen *sarcastisch*_  
_Zuko: Zeg jij met je gangster bende_  
_Natsuiro: ... Welke gansterbende?_  
_Zuko: Hoe noem je ze dan?_  
_Natsuiro: Dat noem je een dansclub..._**

**Pardon, maar dit is ruimte voor commentaar, niet voor jullie discussies...  
Dus eh, als jullie graag die deur willen gaan en dan re gang door de laatste deur rechts?  
Dan heb ik alle rust voor de rest.**

_**Zuko: En zij moet aardig zijn?  
Natsuiro: Ik weet het, hoezo geloofwaardig  
Cynder: Nee jullie klinken aardig nu  
Zuko: Wow, shock!  
Cynder: Ja, ik ben ook zoooo eng  
Natsuiro: idd**_

**Sorry, maar zijn jullie doof?  
GA WEG!**

**_All: WE GAAN AL!_**

**Geez, hoezo doof?  
Hopelijk was het verhaal een beetje goed.  
Was een beetje lui XD**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry voor de late update!  
Maar mijn moeder heeft haar knie (permanent) beschadigt, moest kreuppie helpen.  
Hoop dat jullie het wat vinden!**

* * *

Ik zuchtte in frustratie.  
We waren van plan om Hiroto te grazen te nemen.  
Daarvoor hadden we een plan nodig en die waren we van plan te maken.  
Alleen, er was één klein probleem.  
Dat heette; mijn moder.  
Ze was naar boven gekomen met een glimlach en drinken en voedsel.  
Dat was geen probleem hoor, alleen toen ze erachter kwam dat we veel huiswerk hadden en dat niet gingen maken...  
Tja, dat was dus waardoor we in deze situatie zaten.  
Een stuk of 5 tafels waarop stapels boeken lagen en wij zeurderig het probeerde te maken.  
Niet dat het echt luktte...

"Mag ik hem alsjeblieft overschrijven?" vroeg ik.  
Neki schudde haar hoofd. "Dacht het niet!"  
"En waarom mag ze dat niet?" vroeg Yuki, die de heletijd al afkeek bij de ander.  
"Wat denk je nou zelf?" antwoordde Aiko, haar armen op tafel zodat ze het niet kon lezen.  
"Niet met je schoenen op tafel trut!" riep Reina tegen Akuro.  
Ze haastte zich naar de tafel en duwde Akuro's benen eraf.  
"Oeff!" kreunde die en keek de blauw-harige aan. "Moest dat nou?"  
"Waarom mag je niet met je benen op tafel? Want hun doen het toch ook? En zodiezo- _blablablabla_..." ratelde Suayore.  
"Jemig, hoor dit dan! 'Als ik doortrek, spoel je dan door?' Keeve is echt een B*itch!" zei Kaoru.  
Iedereen keek der aan. "What the f*ck, chat je nou met Slet?" vroeg Akuro, de paars-harige bij onze bijnaam voor haar noemend.  
Neki draaide zich om naar de tafel vol met schoolboeken.  
"Moeten we niet aan het werk?" vroeg ze de ander 3 aan diezelfde tafel.  
Shallyah grinnikte. "Waarom zouden we? Alsof Mr. Ik-probeer-jullie-Geschiedenis-te-leren gaat kijken of we het hebben gemaakt."  
"Dat is helemaal waar," lachte Ruru.  
"Toch wil ik niet weer een onvoldoende voor dat vak..." zuchtte Neki.  
"Kom hier, m'n moeder heeft alle opgaven voor dit jaar al gemaakt. Schrijf maar over," grijnsde Aiko.  
"Serieus en dat zeg je nu?" Kaoru trok het uit Aiko's handen.  
Aiko lachte om het gezicht van de meiden die om het boek zaten gebogen en druk aan het schrijven waren.  
"Kijk. Daarom heb je nou een geweldige uitvinding; het gebruiken van je ouders."

En, het heeft even 3 uur geduurd maar we hadden ons huiswerk af!  
Serieus, nieuw record XD  
Ik zuchtte - alweer - en keek de groep in. "Dus?"  
"We kunnen gewoon dan een haatlied zingen en die emmer over hem heen gooien," mompelde Akuro.  
"Ja, maar hou krijgen we hem dan zover om met Cynder opgescheept te zitten?" zuchtte Ruru.  
"Ze zou heel verlieft op hem kunnen zijn en er nisk mee te maken hebben," fluisterde Mitsuki nog net niet.  
"Verlieft?" zei Reina, heftig met haar oogleden knipperend. Toen barstte ze uit in een lachbui.  
"CYNDER EN HIROTO, GELOOF JE HET ZELF!" lachet ze.  
Ik fronsde. "Hoezo? Het is toch best mogelijk. Een goede verklaring voor mijn gedrag."  
"Ja, maar waarom zet je ons dan tegen hem op?" kwam Neki ertussen.  
"Touché..." glimlachte ik.  
"We kunnen ook een paar van ons het laten doen, ik bedoel hij kent niet iedereen van ons," opperde Suayore.  
"Klopt, hij kent Shallyah, Neki, jou en mij bijvoorbeeld niet," zei Dewi Makaze, de vriendin van Shallyah.  
"Nou, opgelost toch?" glimlachte Yuki.  
"Dacht het niet," zuchtte Reina.  
Iedereen keek haar aan, benieuwd naar waarom dan niet.  
Ik liftte mijn wijsvinger naar mijn kin. "Bedoel je-?"  
Reina knikte. "Als jullie zoiets uitvreten snapt hij meteen dat jullie bij ons horen."  
"En wie zou de leidster zijn van die groep?" mompelde Neki en maakte een losjes gebaar richting mij.  
Ik knikte een beetje, starend in de ruimte.  
Plotseling drong het tot me door. Mijn ogen lichtte op en een brede grijns baande zijn weg op mijn gezicht.  
"Weet je... Nu jullie dat zeggen begin ik zowaar een geweldig plan te krijgen."

* * *

"Hiroto, dude!" riep Suzuno.  
De roodharige jongen draaide zich om. "Wat?"  
Suzuno stopte en wees met zijn duim naar achter.  
"Er is iemand die je wilt spreken," antwoordde hij.  
Hiroto hield zijn hoofd schuin. "Iemand die me wilt spreken? Wie?"  
Suzuno lachte en shudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, nee, nee. Ga nou maar gewoon naar het tuintje achter de school."  
Hiroto zuchtte. "Fijn, als het maar niet Kogure ofzo is die me te grazen wilt nemen."  
Suzuno liep vooruit, een onschuldige blik op zijn gezicht. "Wist niet dat Kogure een meisje was..."  
Hiroto stopte met lopen. "Een wat?"  
Suzuno grijnsde en draaide zich om met een glimlach. "Dat is een mens met borsten en in plaats-"  
"Dat snap ik zelf ook wel!" siste Hiroto. Hij grinnikte. "Wie is het?"  
Suzuno kreeg een blik vol jaloezie, haat en nijd in zijn gezicht. "Cynder Amedi..."  
Hiroto deed een stap naar achteren. "WAT!?"  
Suzuno keek naar de kant. 'God wat laat ze me toch doen?'  
"Ik kan het niet geloven, na al die jaren dat ik verlieft op der ben kiest ze jou..."  
Hiroto kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. "Als dit geen grap is tenminste..."

* * *

Daar was ie, de vuile hufter.  
Ik glimlachte naar hem, verlegen overkomend. "Hoi..."

_Goed zo..._

"Hé Cynder," zei hij, wantrouwend om zich heen kijkend.  
"Is er iets?" vroeg ik, zogenaamd bezorgt.  
"N-nee hoor," glimlachte hij.  
"Oké. Wel uhm, ik eh..." zei ik, mijn wangen rood - van de spanning.  
Hij staarde me aan, zijn ogen niet gelovend dat ik bloosde.  
"Ik eh..." stotterde ik - ook iets wat de meiden zeiden dat ik moest doen.  
Dit plan was best, maar stotteren?  
Hiroto grijnsde lichtjes en boog voorover. "Ja?"  
Ik werd nog roder. 'God, wrijf het nog maar er lekker in dat ik het niet zeg!'  
"Ik... Ikvindjeleuk!" stootte ik er uit. Ik bedoel hé, ik zei het toch?  
Onverstaanbaar maar alsnog...  
"Sorry, wat? Verstond je niet sweet cheeks."

_...Inderdaad dit web is erg mooi dus..._

IK keek naar de grond en haalde diep adem.  
"Ik vind je leuk," zei ik.  
Hij grijnsde, zijn ogen glinsterde en zeiden nog net niet;  
^Mooi, ik heb der. Nu zal iedereen aan mijn voeten liggen als ik er heb gedumpt!  
"Ow? Wil je vrienden worden? Ik dacht dat je een hekel aan me had" zei hij zoetjes en kwam dichter naar me toe.  
"Ik moest wel gemeen doen!" zei ik, wanhoop in mijn stem - om hem te verliezen hé, niet dat ie me door had *onschuldig*  
"Anders zouden ze denken dat ik zielig en zwak was!"  
Hij glimlachte en pakte mijn kin. "Maar honnepon, je bent toch de liefste al?"

_...Trap maar in het web mooie vlinder van deze spin, ik zal je met plezier van het gelukkige leven beroven..._

BLEEH! GADVERDAMME! Hoe zoet, en FAKE!  
Hij leunde naar voren en kuste me.  
Nogmaals; BLEEH! en IL!  
En raad eens hoe leuk? IK MOEST HEM TERUGZOENEN!  
Ik kuste hem twijfelend terug.  
Dit zal ik de meiden betaald zetten, me met die homo laten zoenen...

_..En daar kan je jammer genoeg helemaal NIKS aan doen..._

* * *

**Was een beetje inspiratieloos verder dus dit was het wel XD  
Hoop dat jullie het wat vonden!  
Idd, idee kwam een beetje van 'Hungry Spider'**

**Please, R&R!**


	7. AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry for the ones who thought it was an update!

I'm was busy with Pichi Chuu Love. It had 5 chapters so I made 5 others and am busy with numbet 6 - which is a Special so longer too.

After finishing that special I will start working on Love Game again. Same goes about my stories on my other account The Rule Of The Oblivion (again, I only have two since I was too dumb to remember you can change your pen name whenever ya want - and am too lazy to erase it XD)

Please, wait a bit longer my dear readers! (Although no one has favourite or followed XD)

~ Kaiya Fuu


	8. Chapter 5

**Okay! Love Game is nu aan de beurt!**

* * *

Ik zuchtte en nam nog een slok Zappie.  
Neki keek me zorgelijk aan, terwijl Aoki me gewoon wezenloos aankeek.  
"Hou op met staren," commandeerde ik.  
Akuro lachte. "Nou,nou. Iemand is chagarijnig hoor!"  
Ik keek op en antwoordde; "Hoe zou dat toch komen?"  
Shallyah grinnikte en stak haar hand op. "Oh! Eindelijk een vraag waar ik het antwoord op weet!"  
De rest begon te lachen terwijl ik me hoofd schudde.  
"Je hebt betere cijfers dan ik hoor," mompelde Miyuki.  
Shallyah lachte. "Het was ook een geintje!"  
"ECHT!?" riepen Neki en Akuro, voordoen alsof ze het niet wisten.  
Ik gaf Akuro een spleels duwtje.  
"Jullie snappen toch zelf wel dat julie zullen boeten door me met Player te laten zoenen hé?"  
"OH~! Hoe was het trouwens?" grijnsde Akuro.  
Aoki rolde haar ogen en stond op om weg et gaan toen ze als aan de grond genagelt bleef stan.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Ruru.  
Yuki kneep haar ogen to spleetjes. "_Wat_ is er? Je beodelt _wie_?"  
Aoki zuchtte in irrtatie en lkeerde zich naar mij. "IK ga niet aardig doen, hoor."  
"Doe nou maar _iets_ aardiger. Zoals je tegen ons doet," beval ik.  
"Zoals ik tegen jullie doe?" antwoordde ze met haar wenkbrauw omhoog.  
"Normaal gaan mensen dood van angst hoe je reageert," grinikte Reina.  
Aoki stak haar middelvinger op en liep toen weg, Hiroto wel een boks geven sinds hij dat wou.  
Shallyah lachte. "Die vermoord je straks."  
Ik glimlachte. "Alsof ze dat durft."  
Hiroto liep naar ons toe, Reina krimpte ineen.  
"He liefste," glimlachte Hiroto naar me.  
"AH~! Hoe lief!" riep Neki uit.  
We keken stomverbaast naar haar en toen begon Hiroto te lachen.  
"Zeg, Aoki deed aardig net..." zei Hiroto, een soort van angst verborgen proberen te houden.  
"Ze...err...is toch niet zo omdat ze van plan is me te vermoorden ofzo, toch?"  
"Nee, tuurlijk niet! Ze mag alleen niet onaardig doen tegen vriendjes en vriendinnetjes," glimlachte Yuki.  
"Niet dat ze dat altijd doet," mompelde Kaoru.  
Miyuki stootte 'per ongeluk' tegen haar arm en gaf een veelbetekende blik.  
Kaoru hief haar handen ter verdediging.  
Rampzalig moment hier...  
Ik glimlachte naar Hiroto en hij glimlachte terug.  
"Heb je tijd vanmiddag?" vroeg hij.  
Ik zag dat Akuro achter zijn rug om lelijke gezichten naar hem trekten en moest me best doen niet in lachen uit te barsten.  
"E-ehm...ja, hoezo?" vroeg ik.  
Hiroto glimlachte, en nee hij had Akuro nog steeds niet in de gaten...  
"Zin in ijs? Ik trakteer."  
Tja, het moet echt lijken dat ik hem leuk vind...  
Zodiezo, een ijsje? Daar zeg ik geen nee tegen!  
Akuro was gestopt met rae bekken trekken en staarde naar me toen ik 'ja' zei.  
Hiroto's gezicht glom en hij gaf me een kus. "Zie je dan."  
Toen ie uit zicht was kwam Aoki. "Hij wou weer een high five..."  
We begonnen te lachen. Als er iemand was die koud en afstandig was was zij het wel.  
Maar ja, dan een high five aan Hiroto moeten geven in publiek?  
Neki maakte plaats voor de ander terwijl die neer plofte.  
"Ik heb gewoon gezegt dat ie niet moet denken dat ik hem mag."  
Nogal dol op dit soort dingen schoven Allyah en Akuro dichterbij.  
"En toen?" vroeg Shallyah.  
Aoki knipperde met haar ogen en grinnikte. "Hoe denk je dat zijn gezicht ging?"  
Ze deed zijn glimlach naar en veranderde het toen naar bleek en een soort van angstig.  
Yep, ze kon haar vijanden goed laten afschrikken en daarna hun gezicht na doen.  
Shallyah hield haar hoofd schuin. "Is het dan mogelijk dat hij nog witter word?"  
Ik lachte. "Het is Aoki hé? Daar wordt hij echt wel bang van."  
Aoki rees haar wenkbrauw. "Ik neem dat als compliment."

* * *

Frans was héél erg leuk.  
Echt wel... Eh? Wat?  
Nee, ben echt niet sarcastisch!  
Ja, weet het daarom zeg ik het zo geloofwaardig...  
De Franse lerares was op zich wel aardig, maar verstond niet wat ze zei...  
Niet dat Reina het verstond of de anderen...  
Ik zuchtte. De rest van onze groep zat ik de andere klassen.  
Hun hadden het op zich niet al te rampzalig, zonder Hiroto en...  
Ik richtte mijn blik op hem toen ik zag dat hij iets aan het schrijven was.  
'Is hij serieus huiswerk aan het maken? Aantekeningen...?'  
Ik greep naar mijn telefoon en zocht Reina op.

_**Sender:** Cynder_

_Gast, Hiroto is aantekeningen aan het maken!_

Ik wachtte op haar antwoord terwijl ik keek naar haar plek.  
Ze pakte haar telefoon behendig en zachtjes.  
Ze bekeek het berichtje en zendde me een 'WTF!?' gezicht.  
Ik grinnikte en wachtte af op haar antwoord toen ze begon te typen.  
Ondertussen hield ik de lerares in de gaten - alsof ik oplette.  
Toen voelde ik mijn mobiel zachtjes trillen.  
Ik opende het ding en las haar bericht.

_**Sender:** Reina_

_Je maakt een grapje zeker!?_  
_OMG. Dat deed hij nooit._  
_Ik denk dat hij ook wat aan het plannen is..._  
_Misschien denkt hij via jou de macht te kunnen krijgen over elk meisje._  
_Je bent de grootse kreng ;P_

Och, ze is toch zo aardig...  
Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek snel op of de lerares het zag.  
Maar die was druk bezig met een of ander frans boek voor te lezen.  
Toen keek ik naar Hiroto, die twijfelend naar zijn blad keek.  
Snel typte ik wat terug, een grijns op mijn gezicht vormend waar ik bang voor was dat ie niet meer weg zou gaan.

_**Sender:** Cynder_

_Voordat hij zijn plan heeft uitgewerkt..._  
_Dan heb ik al lang ervoor gezorgt dat de hele school hem ziet._  
_Dat hij voor schut staat, dat de stoere Hiroto gedumpt wordt._  
_Rustig maar Rei, hij is niet zo slim als ie lijkt._  
_En ik ben geen kreng, maar Karma's dochter._

* * *

Verveeld zaten Mitsuki, Shallyah en Neki in de aula.  
Dewi was een broodje aan het halen.  
Mitsuki zat een beetje aan het staren en haar brood te eten.  
Shallyah irriteerde zich dood dat Gouenji niet was gekomen om Neki haar geld terug te geven.  
Tuurlijk, Neki wist heus wel dat ze dat alleen maar wou zodat ze hem kon zien...  
"Yo! People~!" kwam de vrolijke Akuro aangezet.  
"Oh, sinds wanneer is mevrouw vrolijk?" grapte Shallyah.  
Akuro knipperde wild met haar ogen, het serieus opvattend.  
Neki rolde haar ogen. "Het was een grapje, Yichi-san. Chiara-kun wilt dat Gouenji-senpai komt."  
Akuro knikte en keek rond. "Waar zijn Reina en Cynder?"  
Mitsuki keeek op, en ietswat verlegen gag ze antwoord.  
"D-die zijn bezig met een presentatie te maken op de computers."  
Akuro plofte neer. "Presentatie?"  
Toen kwam Dewi net aangelopen. Haar bruine haren volgde haar.  
"Presentatie? Oh, jullie hebben het over Rei en Ame?"  
Neki knikte en stond op. "Ik vermoord Gouenji, help je me ff?"  
"Kan je dat niet beter aan Aoki vragen?" vroeg Dewi, een grote hap van haar frikandel broodje nemend.  
"Die heeft les. Nou?" vroeg ze.  
Dewi zuchtte diep. "Ik ga niet door de cshool met brood lopen hoor."  
"Prop het in je mond," grinnikte Shallyah.  
Dewi zat bedenkelijk te kijken naar het broodje.  
"Ik denk niet dat dat gaat passen," verklaarde ze toen.

"Gouenji!" zei een boze meisjes stem.  
De jongens draaide zich om en zagen daar Neki, haar blik geforceerd op Goeunji.  
"Geld?" vroeg Gouenji meteen en gaf haar het geld.  
"Yeah~!" glimlachte ze en leunde naar voren om te zien wat Nagumo voor spel speelde.  
"Serieus? Kill All People 3?" zei Dewi toen ze een blik op het scherm wierp.  
Nagumo grijnsde. "Je kan foto's van mensen erin zette, raad wie?"  
"Hiroto," antwoorde de meiden meteen.  
Nagumo knipoogte. "Yep."  
Neki lachte en stal toen Midorikawa's portemonne.  
"HÉ!" riep hij.  
"Dewi, je weet bij wie die moet wezen," zei Neki.  
Dewi zuchtte en maakte snel haar weg naar Mitsuki.  
"Hier, let hierop," zei ze en liep weer weg.  
Verbaas keek Mitsuki naar de groene portemonne.  
"Is die niet van...?" begon Shallyah en toen kwam een jongen aangerend.  
"Mag ik hem terug?" vroeg Midorikawa.  
Shallyah grinnikte. "Oh, ik herinner me opeens dat ik nog mijn presentatie moet doen."  
Mitsuki bleef achter met Midorikawa.  
Haar gezicht was ontploft in verschillende tinten rood.  
"H-hier..." mompelde ze en gaf de groene portemonne terug.  
Midorikawa glimlachte. "Thanks."  
"G-graag g-gedaan..." vervolgde Mitsuki.  
Midorikawa bleef wat langer staan en begon toen twijfelend te praten, zijn hand achter zijn hoofd wrijvend.  
"Z-zeg, Mitsuki? H-heb je mischien zin - en tijd - om met me naar de bios te gaan?"  
Mitsuki, die dacht dat haar gezicht niet roder kon worden, werd nog roder.  
"J-ja. Ja, dat lijkt me leuk."

* * *

**Dat was het voor nu.  
Moet zo naar school fietsen, tis bijna 9:00. Denk dat ik om 9:10/15 ga.  
(Lkkr uitval de hele week, vandaag weer om 10:05)  
Maar ja, het regent dus moet ff zien of m'n regenpak om die jas kan XD  
Anders kom ik als doorweekte miepie op school waarschijnlijk.**

_**Preview Of Next Chapter**_

_"Gast, er staat toch echt een 't' en niet een 'd'," zei Reina terwijl ze naar de powerpoint wees.  
Cynder rees haar weknbrauw. "De spellingscheck zei anders dat het met een d moest."  
Zonder dat ze het merkte, kwam Suzuno aangelopen.  
Hij keek me en lachte. "Nope, tis een d inderdaad."  
De twee keken geschrokken om en toen vormde zich een grijns op Cynder's gezicht.  
"Ze het toch?"  
_

_"Een emmer behanglijm?" zei Midorikawa verbaasd.  
Neki haalde haar schouders op.  
"Een emmer water is zóoooo ouderwets," verklaarde kaoru.  
"Maar alsnog," wurmde Nagumo zich in het gesprek. "Behanglijm?"  
Cynder grinnikte. "Dacht je dat wel alleen behnaglijm over hem gingen heen gooien?"  
"Cyn! Ik heb het touw, veren en ik heb ook wat modder!" riep Reina van wat verderweg.  
Suzuno, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo, Endou en Gouenji knipperde.  
"JULLIE HEBBEN WAT!?" riepen ze allemaal tegelijk, eindelijk de spullen verwerkt in hun pinda brein.  
'Die meiden... Zijn ze serieus van plan dat allemaal te gebruiken voor revance?' vroeg Gouenji zich af._


	9. Chapter 6

**Yo! Hier is het volgende hoofdstuk.**  
**Be warned: dit zijn de laaste weken voor het einde van het schooljaar dus moet goed me best doen.**  
**Krijg toetsweek en ben f*cking slecht in wiskunde maar moet omhoog daarmee want ANDERS GA IK NIET OVER.**  
**De andere cijfers het liefts ook omhoog of course maar vooral wiskunde.**

**Oh ja, er zal wat meer romantiek komen.**

* * *

"Gast, er staat toch echt een 't' en niet een 'd'," zei Reina terwijl ze naar de powerpoint wees.  
Cynder rees haar wenkbrauw. "De spellingscheck zei anders dat het met een d moest."  
Zonder dat de twee het merkten, kwam Suzuno aangelopen.  
Hij keek mee en lachte. "Nope, tis een d inderdaad."  
Geschrokken keken ze om en toen vormde zich een brede grijns op Cynder's gezicht..  
"Zei het toch?" grinnikte ze.  
Reina rolde haar ogen. "Boeien."  
Suzuno zat bij hun. "Wat doen jullei eigenlijk?"  
"Porno kijken, zie je toch?" grapte Cynder.  
GELUKKIG moest Suzuno erom lachen.  
Hij stond op en rekte zich uit. "Zie jullie."  
"See ya~!" groette Cynder, wat Suzuno's wangen op rood lieten springen.  
Reina grijnsde breed. "Er is iemand verlieft hoor~"  
"Wat? Oh, DUS?" grinnikte Cynder.

* * *

Aoki liep verveeld langs het groepje jongens.  
Een jongen, beter bekend als Fudou Akio, keek haar na en grijnsde.  
"Ao-chan," riep hij haar naar terwijl hij naar haar toe jogde.  
Geirriteerd bij de verkorting van haar naam en de -chan, liep ze door.  
"Tis Aoki bench liefhebber."  
"Aoki!' riep iemand anders - Handa.  
"Wat?" antwoordde ze, het wel héél toevallig vindend dat beide jongens naar haar toe kwamen.  
"Kan je me helpen met wiskunde?" vroeg hij.  
"Vraag lekker ieamand anders," hapte ze toe en liep door.  
"Ao-chan~?" Fudou alweer...  
Aoki draaide zich om. "WAT!?"  
Fudou grijnsde en kwam dichterbij. "Ik heb bijles nodig."  
'Wat... Sinds wanneer ben ik de begeleider voor mensen die bijles nodig hebben?'  
Fudou kwam zonder dat ze het merkten nog dichter bij.  
"Help je me?"  
Plots drong iets tot haar door. Zijn stem was verleidend en zijn ogen warm...  
'Die gast...'  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ik word zeker gek dat ik 'ja' zeg..."  
Fudou grijnsde in overwinning en plantte een kus op haar voorhoofd.  
"Zie je, _babe_."  
"Babe...? J-jij-!" ze wou hem nog verrot schelden, maar deed het toch maar niet.  
'Ik vermoord hem gewoon...'

Mitsuki en Midorikawa...  
Op een date...  
In de bios...  
Samen... Alleen... Tenminste...  
"Zeg, zijn dat niet...?" stamelde Neki verbaast.  
Saginuma, Reina en Miyuki keken heen en weer.  
"Nou je het zegt..." zei Miyuki verrast.  
Saginuma lachet zacht. "Mitsuki is niet meer zo verlegen, denk ik zomaar."  
"Dat denk ik niet..." grinnikte Reina aan het aanblik beneden.  
Midorikawa probeerde wel wat 'moves' te maken, maar het meisje was et verlegen...  
"OH~! ZE KUSSEN!" riep Neki uit toen de twee de ruimte tussen hun weghaalden.  
Geschrokken doken Reina en Saginuma naar beneden, Miyuki terwijl ze Neki meetrok.  
"Doe eens zachtjes!" siste ze.  
Neki lachte zachtjes en hield haar hand achter haar hoofd.  
"G-gomen ne~"

* * *

"Waarom moesten we ook al weer mee?" vroeg Saginuma.  
Cynder grijnsde breed. "dat zullen jullie zo wel zien."  
Ze waren met een groepje nu in een erg lege kamer, een opslagruimet wel zo te verstaan.  
Toen ze binnen waren zagen ze ook Neki, Mitsuki, Kaoru en Dewi.  
"Yo!" glimlachte kaoru.  
"Heb je het al verteld?" vroeg Dewi.  
"Nope, jou de eer," grinniket ze.  
"Oh... We gaan revance op Hiroto nemen."  
De jongens kregen opeens een glisntering in hun ogen.  
Dat werd verbroken toen Akuro binnen kwam met een emmer.  
"Hier is ie dan," kondigde ze aan.  
De jongens kwamen dichterbij de emmer die gevult was met een plakkerig spul.  
Behanglijm.  
"Een emmer behanglijm?" zei Midorikawa verbaasd.  
Neki haalde haar schouders op.  
"Een emmer water is zóoooo ouderwets," verklaarde Kaoru.  
"Maar alsnog," wurmde Nagumo zich in het gesprek. "Behanglijm?"  
Cynder grinnikte. "Dacht je dat wel alleen behanglijm over hem gingen heen gooien?"  
"Cyn! Ik heb het touw, veren en ik heb ook wat modder!" riep Reina van wat verderweg.  
Suzuno, Midorikawa, Saginuma, Nagumo, Endou en Gouenji knipperde.  
"JULLIE HEBBEN WAT!?" riepen ze allemaal tegelijk - eindelijk de spullen verwerkt in hun pinda brein.  
'Die meiden... Zijn ze serieus van plan dat allemaal te gebruiken voor revance?' vroeg Gouenji zich af.

Nadat ze alle spullen - veren, modder, behanglijm,touw, toamten, etc. - hadden opgeslagen, gingen ze elk weer terug.  
Waarheen? Huis, _duh_.  
Maar dat was niet het geen.  
Aoki's huis, NU.  
"F-fudou! S-stop dat!" stotterde Aoki geschrokken.  
Fudou had haar op haar bed gepind, een grijns op zijn gezicht.  
"De ó zo machtige Belzeebu Aoki," zei hij. "Verzwakt door een simpele jongen."  
"Simpel? Oh, dus ik had toch gelijk dat je gewoon een rotjoch was..." grinnikte Aoki en duwde hem behendig van haar af.  
Fudou krabbelde overeind, maar Aoki was sneller had hem nu op het bed gepind.  
"Dusssss. Wát wou jij doen?" zei ze uitdagend.  
Fudou's ogen waren groot maar hij lachet algauw weer. "Ben ik te goed om te weerstaan?"  
Aoki raakte geirriteerd. "Over mijn lijk," zei ze en duwde haar been die tussen de zijne zat omhoog.  
Een plezierig geluid, een kreun, ontsnapte zijn mond.  
Geschrokken sloeg hij zijn handen op zijn mond.  
"Nou, nou. Kan je je me niet weerstaan ofzo?" immiteerde ze hem.  
Maar dit keer trok hij haar naar beneden. "Nee. Nee, dat lukt niet."  
En nog voor ze dat kon opnemen in haar hersenen drukte zijn lippen tegen de hare.  
Maar ze duwde niet weg van hem...  
Maar ze drong haar tong zijn mond in.

* * *

**Dat was het alweer XD  
PLease REVIEW!**

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_"Ik haat Hiroto Kiyama~ Ik haat Hiroto Kiyama~"_  
_"Ik sla je als je je kop niet houd~" immiteerde Cynder Akuro's stem._  
_Akuro maakte een pruillip. "Das gemeen!"_  
_"Weet je wat pas gemeen is? Dat jullie me met hem lieten zoenen!"_  
_Kaoru lachte en hield haar handen omhoog. "Onschuldig!"_  
_Shallyah grinnikte en zat op de bank._  
_"Wanneer starten we het plan trouwens?" vroeg Miyuki._  
_"Het plan? Owh, geloof me snel genoeg," glimlachet Cynder._  
_"Das geen wanneer," reageerde Dewi beledigd._  
_Cynder glimlachte. "Laten we zeggen dat het over ### gebeurd."_

**Secret Preview Of Secret Story**

_"Zeg, Cynder..."_  
_"Was et Hiroto?" glimlachte Cynder._  
_Hiroto bleef stil staan._  
_Zijn ogen stonden rsuteloos en zijn haren waren wild._  
_De bloesembomen om hun heen stonden in bloei en het gras reikte hun enkels._  
_"H-Hou...Hou je...echt van me?"_


	10. AUTHOR NOTE 2

Hey allemaal!

We hadden geen internet van vrijdag (7 Juni) tot vandaag (12 Juni)

Sorry dat het zo lang duurt. Maar deze week word het ook niet. In de week van 7 Juli heb ik al vrij -okay, die woensdag of donderdag dan rapport ophalen, maar dat was het - dus kan ik al beginnen. Pichi Chuu Love zou deze week nog wel kunnen. Ik zie jullie nog wel ;)

...

* Zoek je een Hiroto x OC fic? - Master Of Spells heeft dat (je kan jezelf ook zien als die OC namelijk. Je hoeft het niet als gwn een OC tezien)

* Midorikawa x Reader - Master Of Spells

* Suzuno x Afuro - Ice abd Heaven 4ever

* Midorikawa x Miura - Ice and Heaven 4ever

...

Ik heb trouwens ook inspiratie nodig voor deze fic. Als je een idee hebt is die altijd welkom.

.*.~.*,.*~\_/*,.-*..!/'?-!;?"^

Greets ~

Kaiya (Chaoz Fantasy)


	11. Chapter 7

**Ik moet serieus twee goede cijfers voor wiskunde hebben, en NASK en GST moet ook omhoog met 1 punt.**  
**Anders moet ik dit jaar opnieuw doen - en dat wille we niet.**  
**Nou, het heeft lang geduurt tot ik zover kwam dat ik ging schrijven. Nadat ik Chapter 7 had, ben ik niet gaan schrijven. Ik startte pas op 6 Juni dus ja... Laat begonnen, laat af XD**

* * *

"Ik haat Hiroto Kiyama~ Ik haat Hiroto Kiyama~"  
"Ik sla je als je je kop niet houd~" immiteerde Cynder Akuro's stem.  
Akuro maakte een pruillip. "Das gemeen!"  
"Weet je wat pas gemeen is? Dat jullie me met hem lieten zoenen!"  
Kaoru lachte en hield haar handen omhoog. "Onschuldig!"  
Shallyah grinnikte en zat op de bank.  
"Wanneer starten we het plan trouwens?" vroeg Miyuki.  
Iedereen keek meteen Cynder's kant op.  
"Het plan? Owh, geloof me snel genoeg," glimlachte Cynder.  
Aoki rolde haar ogen en Neki 'sweatdropped'.  
"Das geen wanneer," reagee'rde Dewi beledigd.  
Cynder glimlachte en sloot haar ogen. "Laten we zeggen dat het over 16:00 uur gebeurd."

**Nog 15:45 over...**

Suzuno grijnsde en sloeg het touw nog een keer om de stang heen.  
"Wat dacht je daar van?" zei hij.  
Nagumo en Midorikawa lachte, het touw zat er goed omheen maar er zat een knoop in!  
Suzuno rees zijn wenkbrauw toen hij dat zag en gaf Nagumo meteen een blik.  
Nagumo hief zijn handen ter verdediging. "Ik was het niet!"  
"Nee, ik was degene die dat had gedaan," kwam de stem van Saginuma.  
"Jij!?" riep het drietal vol ongeloof.  
"Hij is stil en gluiperig..." mompelde Nagumo.  
"En niet doof," zei Saginuma terwijl hij aan Nagumo's oor trok.  
"Itai! Itai! Laat los! Laat los!"  
Suzuno en Midorikawa keken toe in vermaak.  
"Tjonge jonge, wat ben je veranderd," grinnikte Midorikawa. "Je vloekt niet eens meer, je doet zoals ik zou doen."  
Nagumo keek naar Suzuno die zijn schouders ophaalde en gooide een rode bal naar de twee.  
"Hou op met knuffelen jullie, we moeten aan het werk."  
"WE WAREN NIET AAN HET KNUFFELEN, IDIOOT!" riep Nagumo.  
"Oh, wat dan? Liefde verklaren? Dan zullen we jullie maar wat ruimte geven."  
"Suzuno! Hou op met die onzin! Saginuma zal met Reina gaan, en ik..."  
"Jaaa~?"  
"Met wie ik dan ga doet er niet toe!"  
"Oh, kom op! Je weet dat we willen weten op wie de machtige Nagumo verlieft is!"  
"Nooit in mijn leven vertel ik wie het is!"  
"Stomme tuliphoofd..."  
"Het is geen tulip, maar een vlam! Een vlam zeg ik je!"  
"Ja, in je dromen zeker..."  
"W-wat!? Zeg dat nog eens!"  
"Hoezo? Ben je doof, hoorde je het niet,_tuliphoofd_?"  
"J-JIJ-!"  
Saginuma zuchtte door het aanblik van de twee kibbelende jongens.  
"Ik word te oud hiervoor... IK krijg grijze haren van hun..." mompelde hij.  
Midorikawa lachte. "Maar het is typisch hun, dus ja. Wat wil je eraan doen?"  
Saginuma grinnikte. "Emmer water over ze heen gooien, even afkoelen."  
Midorikawa fronsde. "Maar Suzu-kun houd van kou..."  
"Bij Suzuno doen we dus ook warm water hè, snuggere!"  
"Waarom praten jullie over mij!?" riep Suzuno.  
"Eh, dat doen we heus niet hoor" zeiden Midorikawa en Saginuma meteen.

**Nog 15:07 over...**

Aoki en Fudou hadden niet zolang geleden de liefde bedreven.  
Dat kon je wel zien als hij haar aankeek - ze had die koude, kille blik dan niet echt meer.  
Haar ogen stonden dan warm.  
Kun je dat geloven? Een Assasin - huurmoordenaar - die aardig kijkt!?  
Oh, dat waren we vergeten te vertellen hè?  
Nou, dat was ze dus.  
Belzeebu Aoki was een Assasin (huurmoordenaar) en zat hier op Raimon.  
Leuk als je op school begint en haar schouder aanraakt omdat je haar een vraag wilt stellen.  
"Excuseer me, maar zou je me misschien kunnen vertellen waar-" *Raak schouder aan*  
En hup, daar ga je.  
Aoki houd je in een sterke greep en een mes staat tegen je keel aangedrukt.  
WELKOM OP RAIMON!  
Nou, die gast heeft een trauma voor het leven XD  
Maar Aoki en Fudou liepen dus hand in hand (WTF!?) over straat.  
Kidou, Sakuma, Dewi en Neki liepen achter hun.  
"Ik vraag me af of ik droom... Want dat hun zo...ik bedoel - das onmogelijk!" zei Neki  
Sakuma lachte zachtjes. "Nee, je droomt niet. Maar als je dat wel doet..."  
Hij keek haar doordringend aan. "Vraag ik me zeer strek af waarom je ons hierin hebt gesleept en hun HET hebt laten doen."  
Neki keek hem aan en trilde toen. "Bleeh. Ik wil er niet eens aan denken hoe ik hun dat hebbenj laten doen dan!"  
Dewi rolde haar ogen. "Rustig, anders krijg je nog een hartaanval."  
Neki grinnikte en vouwde haar handen achter haar hoofd.  
"Dus~ Hoe lang nog?" mompelde ze.  
Kidou pakte zijn TE dure telefoon en gaf het een snelle blik voordat hij hem terug deedt in zin broekzak.  
"Nog 15 uur en 26 seconden om precies te zijn," vertelde hij.  
Dewi en Neki knikte en rende naar hun maatje. "Aoki, tis tijd om ff dat ene te halen."  
Aoki knipperde wild met haar oogleden en hield haar hoofd toen schuin terwijl ze hun doordringend aankeek.  
"Je wil toch niet zeggen dat je mij dat wilt laten doen, hé?"  
"Ik dacht dat van ons allemaal jij hem toch het meeste haatte. Dan mag jij toch wel dat halen?"  
"Of bedoel je dat je daar niet naar binnen durft?" grijnsde Fudou.  
Neki lachte scheinheilig. "I-ik? B-bang om d-daar naar binnen te gaan? H-hoe kom je daar nou bij?"  
Aoki rees haar wenkbrauw. "We staan ervoor, dus als je zo'n held ben, ga naar binnen."  
Het arme kind kreeg bijna een hartaanval door die winkel.  
"D-Dewi! W-waarom g-ga jij niet?"  
Dewi zuchtte diep. "Angsthaas. Oké, ik ga wel weer..."  
Neki kon het niet geloven, haar vriendin liep er zo naar binnen!  
ZE LIEP ZO DE GAY BAR BINNEN!  
Nou denk je - wat is daar zo eng aan?  
Nou, als Neki omringt was met homoseksuele mensen en wat dronk...  
Dan kon je er zeker van zijn dat ze een paar mensen mee kreeg.  
En om nou thuis te komen met "Mam, ik heb een soa" of "Mam, ik ben zwanger" of gewoon "Ik ben met iets van 4 mensies naar bed geweest"...  
Tja, dat word het niet helemaal...  
Vooral niet als je van die 4 ook nog een 5e persoon moest toevoegen die je verkrachtte...  
Nou volgende vraag - waarom uberhaupt naar de Gay Bar?  
Nou, wel zo leuk om Hiroto een 'cadeautje' te geven, toch?

**Nog 14:50 over...**

"En daar zijn we weer!" riep Aoki luid door Cynder's huis heen.  
Snelle passen naar de trap en van de trap en toen een geweldige omhelsing van Akuro.  
"Yo~ Kom, kom. JE moet dit clipje zien die we hebben gemaakt voor het Grote Plan!"  
De 3 meiden en 3 jongens keken elkaar even aan en volgde het opgewonden meisje toen...

* * *

**Kort, maar ik wou jullie niet te lang laten wachten.**  
**Ik heb al te lang niet ge-updated**  
**Dus, hoop dat dit wat is :D**  
**Please, Type Something In The Little White Box Below And Press Send (_Stille hint:_ review!)**


End file.
